Where I Belong
by LawliPop
Summary: After being accepted into a prestegious dance school in New York, Téa decides to move there. Well, what if Yami doesn't want her to go? Will love stop her from fulfilling her dreams? YamixTéa FLUFF


_A/N: :D Nobody knows how long it took me to write this one-shot. It took me **forever**!! And it's 17 pages long!! [feels proud] well, ignore my mindless_ _babbling! Please R&R!_

_Extended summary: Téa's dream is finally coming true! After being accepted into a prestegious dance school in New York, Téa decides to move there. Well, what if Yami doesn't want her to go? Will love stop her from fulfilling her dreams? Or is all she really needs already right in Domino City? (YamixTéa FLUFF)_

_Note on ages: Téa, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan are all 19. Yami is a spirit so technically he doesn't age. But we'll just say he's anywhere between 19-21 because that's how old he really looks! Also, Yami is still the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle. He just has his own body now!_

_Disclaimer: Anyone else hate that white shirt Yami wears in the Ancient Egypt arc? Well, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, he'd be bare-chested ALL the time!! But sadly, since I **don't** own it, he wears the stupid shirt ALL the time. Except in that one episode when he's waking up in bed...._

_**Where I Belong**_

* * *

Yami stared out the window. Snow was falling softly from the sky, gathering on the rooftops and windowpanes of the many houses in the suburb. A taxi pulled out of the driveway of the Kame Game Shop.  
  
Sighing, he turned away from the window. Watching that taxi drive away was one of the hardest things for him to do. It almost brought tears to his eyes as he thought that never again would it pull up to his house. Never again would he be able to see the one who rode in it.  
  
_"Yami, I have excellent news!"  
  
The spirit smiled, staring down at Téa Gardner, his best friend. Cocking his head to the side, he noticed an envelope in her right hand. "What is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
Téa grinned, holding the envelope up triumphantly. "I received this letter from the New York Dance Academy this morning! They've accepted me into the school!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitingly. "I couldn't wait to tell you!"  
  
Yami smiled. "That's wonderful."  
  
"I know. It's like a dream come true!" She hugged him tightly. "I just couldn't believe it. I was so thrilled." Tears formed in her crystal blue eyes.  
  
The former-pharaoh wrapped his arms around her to return the hug. "I'm so happy for you. When do you start?"  
  
There was a brief silence. Téa backed out of the embrace, looking to the floor. Finally, she answered him. "Tomorrow."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. "W-what?"  
  
"Tomorrow. My flight for New York is tomorrow afternoon."  
  
She didn't look at him. No matter how hard he tried to catch her eye, she avoided it. She looked to the window, the ceiling. Anywhere but to his face. Yami was her best friend. She knew how hard this piece of news would hit him. And she didn't want to see him upset.  
  
Téa scratched her arm nervously when he didn't speak again. "I know it's sudden...but this is a big opportunity for me. I've been waiting three years to be accepted into this school. And now it's finally happening. I can't not go."  
  
Yami nodded in understanding, pushing aside all feelings of pain. It was her choice to leave. He couldn't stop her even though he so desperately wanted to. "Why...so soon?" he managed to ask.  
  
"I...well...I was the next person on the waiting list to get in. If I don't get there soon, I'm afraid they'll give my spot away to someone else," she replied.  
  
"So...all our years of friendship...everything we've been through... you're just going to throw it all away so you can attend some snooty dance school in America?"  
  
Téa glared at him. "It's not 'some snooty dance school', first of all. It's the most respected dance academy in America. And secondly, what makes you think I'm throwing away our memories and friendship? We'll still remain best friends, Yami!"  
  
He snorted. "You're going to be on the other side of the world, Téa! It'll be a little hard to stay best friends!"  
  
"Why are you making this harder for me?!" She asked him, tears forming once more in her eyes. They spilled silently down her cheeks. "Do you think I want to leave you? Leave my family? Well I don't. It's the price I have to pay to fulfill my dream. But that doesn't mean I'll forget about everyone I've met here in Domino. I could never forget my friends."  
  
Yami shook his head, feeling ashamed at himself for saying such things. "I apologize. I had no right to say that. It's your choice, not mine." He took a step away from her. "Just promise me...promise that you won't forget about me?"  
  
The brunette grinned, putting a hand on his arm. "I could never forget you, Yami. You'll always be with me. In my heart." She took his hand in her own and placed it over her chest where her heart was.  
  
Yami blushed at the action. He hesitated a moment before bringing his hand back to his side. "I know. You'll always be in mine, as well."  
  
Téa wiped away her tears. "I-I'm sorry I have to leave. I swear I'll write to you whenever I can."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you. I'll write you back."  
  
Nodding, she turned to leave. She stopped when she heard his voice again. "What is it?"  
  
The spirit looked at her. His crimson eyes boring into her azure ones. She blushed slightly under the intense gaze. She always felt flustered whenever he looked at her. It was an odd emotion. She never figured out why she felt that way around him.  
  
Yami shook his head, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "It was nothing," he said after a moment.  
  
Téa nodded, a small smile playing on her lips. "Alright. I promise I'll write you as often is I can." She flipped a lock of brown hair out if her eyes before exiting the house. "Goodbye, Yami."  
  
The door clicked softly behind her.  
_  
Yami shook his head. "I should have told her then. Told her how I felt. Now she'll never know." He looked back out the window. The taxi was far out of sight now.  
  
He had wanted to say his true feelings. Tell her the real emotions he felt towards her. It wasn't just friendship. No. It ceased to be 'just friendship' long ago. He knew. He knew for sure. Knew for sure that he was in love with Téa Gardner. Very in love with her.  
  
Why exactly he felt that way, the spirit himself could not even fathom. He just did. And he would never stop loving her, either. Even if she were halfway around the world in some snooty dance school.  
  
"But even if I did tell her...my feelings would never be returned. Téa would never love someone like me. She deserves so much more. Maybe America is a better place for her. Maybe she'll meet someone wonderful in New York." 

* * *

Téa yawned, zipping up her suitcase. Today was the day. The day she had been waiting for ever since she first got into dancing. She'd be leaving for America in less than three hours. She had to wake up early though, to finish packing. This was the reason she was so tired.  
  
There was a knock on the door. She turned, seeing her mother in the doorway. The blonde woman smiled kindly at her daughter and sat down on the pink comforter. "Well...today's the big day..."  
  
The brunette nodded. "Yeah...it is..." She rolled her suitcase over to the bedroom door. "I'm a little nervous about leaving Domino, though. I mean, I've lived here all my life. And now...now I'm going to a totally different country."  
  
Mrs. Gardner laughed. "Oh, don't be worried. America will love you. You'll fit in fine and I'm sure you'll make lots of friends." She winked. "Maybe you'll even find yourself a nice man to settle down with."  
  
Téa blushed. "Mom, I'm going there to study dance. Not to pick up guys. And besides, I'm only nineteen."  
  
"I know, I'm just saying. Maybe you'll meet someone." The brown haired nineteen-year-old didn't answer. Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Or do you have someone already here in Domino?" she questioned.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Mrs. Gardner chuckled. "Well? Do you? Is that another reason you're so nervous?"  
  
Téa's cheeks reddened. "N-no...No. Who would there be here to love?" Immediately after the inquiry left her lips, an image of Yami appeared in her mind. She shook her head. "No. There is no one here."  
  
Mrs. Gardner shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so." She looked at her watch. "Oh my. We must be going or else we'll be late. Don't want to miss your flight, do you?"  
  
Her daughter nodded and slipped on her shoes. "I just hope I'm making the right decision to leave," she whispered.  
  
Téa's mother overheard the thought. "What would make you think it was a wrong decision?" she wondered.  
  
The brunette sighed. "It's just...I'm leaving everything behind. Everyone. I'm afraid I won't be accepted in America. What if I don't do well in the dance academy? I have so many worries." Tears formed in her eyes as she embraced her mother. "And Yami was so upset when I told him yesterday. He tried not to show it, but I could see it clearly in his eyes. He doesn't want me to go."  
  
The blonde haired woman sighed, sitting back down on the bed. Her bright blue eyes were filled with concern. "Téa, if you don't want to go, you don't have to. It is not an obligation. You could always study dance here in Domino if you're afraid of leaving."  
  
Téa nodded. "I know, I know. But it was always my dream to learn in America. To see New York. Would I really want to give up my life-long dream so easily?"  
  
"I don't know. Would you?"  
  
"No. Of course not. But...oh, I am not sure of what I want anymore. It's all so confusing."  
  
"You don't want to leave him," her mother said perceptively.  
  
The brunette raised an eyebrow. "What? What are you talking about?" she asked, confused. "Who are you talking about?"  
  
"Yami. You don't want to leave him. That's why you're so uncertain about going away. You don't want to see him hurt. And by going to America, he most certainly will be hurt. But it's more than that, too..." she studied her daughter carefully. "You don't want to leave him either. You care deeply for him. More than just as a best friend. Am I correct?"  
  
Téa slumped down on her bed dolefully. "I never thought about my feelings for him in that sense. I guess I do care more. But what does it matter? Love is just going to get in the way of fulfilling my dreams. I can't let it do that, can I?"  
  
Mrs. Gardener chuckled. "Honey, you can do whatever you want. It's your life, not mine. Stop asking me how to live. I've lived my own life and made my own choices already. Now it's your turn."  
  
"I don't know what to choose. There's a downfall to both options." The cerulean eyed girl scratched her head in thought. She sat up slightly. "I don't know what to do..." she admitted.  
  
"You know," the blonde mother began, "they say the greatest thing you can receive in life is love. Greater than any job. Greater than any amount of money. Love can truly make a person happy." She stood up and looked at her watch again. "My, my. Now you really might be late for the flight." 

* * *

"You know, I don't see why you don't just go after her."  
  
Yami looked across the table at Yugi who sat eating a bowl of chocolate ice pudding. He frowned. "And say what? 'Téa, don't go to New York! Stay here with me and never fulfill your dreams'?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
The spirit snorted. "Uh, I don't think so, Aibou. The only thing that will do is make her wonder why she ever was friends with someone selfish like me."  
  
"You're not selfish, Yami. You just love her. That's perfectly understandable. I mean, she is a lovable person," the shorter explained, resting his head in the palm of his hand.  
  
Yami shrugged his shoulders. "Well, even if I did go after her, it wouldn't help any. She made her decision to go. We both know that Téa's a determined person. She won't change her mind so easily. Plus, I could never stop her from doing what she loves."  
  
Yugi smiled and looked up at his darker half. "I'd go after her if I were you. You never know what might happen. She just might love you more than dancing."  
  
"I seriously doubt that. She loves dancing as much as Kaiba loves himself – which is more than anything in the world."  
  
The adolescent chuckled. "True. But you'll never know unless you ask her."  
  
The spirit sighed loudly. "You're not going to give up until I agree to go to the airport, are you?"  
  
The spiky haired teen grinned. "You know me too well, Yami."  
  
"How could I not? You are part of my soul...whether I want you to be or not..."  
  
Yugi stuck his tongue out. "That was mean."  
  
Yami smirked. "I'm your dark half. I'm supposed to be mean."  
  
The smaller boy didn't answer. Instead, he settled for sitting in his seat and glaring at the half eaten pudding which was slowly turning watery in his bowl.  
  
The puzzle spirit let out a snort of laughter. He stood and pushed his chair back to its original place. "So, are you going to drive me to the airport or what?" 

* * *

Téa sat in the terminal, waiting for the plane to begin boarding. Her mother sat next to her, legs crossed and arms folded. The brunette sighed again. She had been sighing a lot that day.  
  
_'Is this the right decision? To leave? I mean...I want to go so badly...but I want to stay, too. I want to stay with Yami.'_ She groaned to herself. _'This is **way **too much pressure...'  
_  
"Flight A34 to New York is now boarding first class passengers. Flight A34 to New York is now boarding first class passengers."  
  
Blue eyes blinked, their owner shifting in the plastic chair. People around her stood and walked over to board the plane. It was only a few people. Business men and women. The people who could afford first class seating.  
  
The woman taking the tickets was smiling and wishing everyone a happy flight. She turned back to the intercom once the first class passengers had boarded. "Flight A34 to New York is now boarding the rest of its passengers."  
  
The announcement was repeated and people around began standing up; headed towards the gate to get onto the plane.  
  
"That's you," Mrs. Gardner said excitedly.  
  
Téa stood from her seat, staring out at the plane parked just outside the terminal. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. This was it. She was leaving. Leaving Domino City. Possibly forever.  
  
_'Don't look back. Whatever you do, don't look back...'_  
  
She repeated this to herself as she got into the long line. _'Don't think about everything you're leaving behind. Think about the wonderful future you'll start by going.'  
_  
The line moved rather quickly. Tickets being checked by stewards before people were allowed to board. Téa waited patiently, looking out the window towards the plane every once and a while. She couldn't believe she would be in the air soon. On her way to America.  
  
After a few minutes, it was finally time for her to get onto the plane. Téa handed the man her ticket and he nodded once, giving it back to her and telling her to enjoy the flight.  
  
"Thank you very much," the brunette replied, placing the ticket back into her purse. Taking one last look towards her parents and smiling, she headed into gate.  
  
She walked down the gate, reminding herself of all the positives of the move. She halted mid-step as she heard yelling.  
  
"Sir, you are not allowed to board this plane unless you have a ticket. Now I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"I can't leave! Someone really important to me is getting onto that plane! If I don't stop her, she'll be gone forever," a deep voice barked back in reply.  
  
Téa's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. She'd know it anywhere. _'Yami...what is **he** doing here?!'_  
  
"Do not make me get security down here. Now I'll say it again –"  
  
The speaker was cut off. How, the brunette did not know. But Yami was now yelling profanities at whomever it was that dared to stop him.  
  
Téa ran out of the gate and back into the terminal. She caught sight of the familiar spiky hair and ran over to Yami. Grabbing his arm, she turned him around.  
  
He smiled at her. It was not returned. The brown haired girl glared at him. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed.  
  
The spirit took the hand that was on his arm in his own and held it tightly. "I couldn't let you leave, Téa. I just couldn't."  
  
"And why not?! Everyone else accepts that I'm moving. They don't like it; they'll miss me, but they accept it! I thought you of all people would be happy that I was making my dreams come true."  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, I am happy for you. I really am. I just..." he looked away from her. "I just don't want you to leave me..." he whispered.  
  
The brunette sighed loudly. "Yami, I have to go."  
  
"No you don't!" The crimson eyed spirit protested. "You don't have to go. You can study dance here and not leave us."  
  
"That just won't work." Téa turned away from Yami. "The school in New York is better. And I'm not going to throw all that I've achieved away. I'll miss you very much. I'll miss everyone very much. But I can't stay in Domino. Not if I want to have a future."  
  
Before the former pharaoh could say anything else, she strutted back onto the gate.  
  
Yami closed his eyes sadly. "But I love you. Doesn't that mean anything?"  
  
Téa heard him say it, but she didn't turn around. She knew that if she did, and if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to get on the plane at all. So she looked straight ahead and walked, almost robotically, down the gate.  
  
The spirit watched her form disappear. Against his will, tears spilled from his eyes. He couldn't believe she was gone. Téa was really gone. He would never see her again.  
  
_'But I love her. It isn't fair...'  
_  
Glancing at Mr. and Mrs. Gardner, he noticed the melancholy expressions on both their faces.  
  
_'That was so selfish of me. To ask her to stay here. Her own parents didn't even try to stop her from going. Téa was right. I am the only one that didn't accept that she was leaving. But it was only because of my feelings for her. I've never felt feelings for anyone. Not ever in my three thousand years of existence. And now, now that I do love someone, she is leaving me.'_  
  
"Yami...? Are you alright?"  
  
It was Mrs. Gardner. She stared at her daughter's best friend sadly. And she knew what he felt for Téa. She had known it for the longest time.  
  
The spirit nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm fine." He tried to look and sound confident, but his eyes betrayed him as they brimmed with tears. He brushed them away quickly and left the terminal. 

* * *

Yugi looked over as the spirit sat down heavily in the passenger seat of his car. His other self hung his head in defeat and the teenager could only presume that the worst had happened. Still, he put a smile on his face and rested a hand on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Yami looked into the concerned eyes of his partner. He shook his head dejectedly. "She left. She actually left." He wiped his eyes. "Not like I expected her to stay or anything...but it just hurt so much. To watch her leave. I don't even think she heard me when I said I loved her."  
  
Yugi grimaced. "I'm sure she did. And I'm sure she's glad that you care so much."  
  
"But then why wouldn't she stay?"  
  
"It's hard to just give up your dream. Téa has wanted to be a dancer since as long as I can remember. And now she's finally able to become one. To learn from the one of most high-status dance school in the world is more than she could ever possibly dream of. She would never think of leaving that for something else. She isn't one to give up on her goals."  
  
Yami ran a hand through his hair. "It just...it just isn't fair, you know?"  
  
Yugi nodded sadly. "I know." He sighed and looked at the steering wheel of his car. After a few moments of silence, he turned to his other. "Do you want to stay and watch the plane take off?"  
  
The spirit shook his head solemnly. He took in a shaky breath, and it was obvious to the other occupant of the car that he was doing his best to hold back his tears. "I...I think I'd just like to go home now, Aibou," he finally replied in a soft voice.  
  
The Light nodded and started his car, pulling out of the airport's parking lot. 

* * *

Laughter filled the small living room of the Muto house. Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor sat on the couch, howling at a particular joke Yugi just made. The fireplace was cackling with a newly made fire which did its job to heat up the room on the winter's night.  
  
Yami stood at the other end of the room, a sour expression on his face. How could they act this way? How could they be so carefree at a time like this? Their best friend had just left for America. None of them would ever see her again! And...And here they were...laughing and joking around as if nothing was wrong.  
  
The spirit fumed silently. He just couldn't stand it! He couldn't stand how they were all acting so untroubled and lighthearted!  
  
"Hey, Yami!" Joey yelled. He sniggered and whispered something to Tristan, who laughed dumbly. "Come ova here, man! Chill out a bit!"  
  
Yami's hands clenched into fists. He most certainly would not go over there and '_**chill out**_' with them while his only love was on an airplane halfway around the world! Growling, he turned away from the group of friends and stalked into the kitchen. He just needed to be alone right now. Alone to think. To think about what he had lost today.  
  
Yugi frowned as he watched his other self disappear from the living room. "Yami..." he said softly, closing his eyes. He cared deeply for the spirit and didn't like it at all when he was upset.  
  
Joey snorted loudly and cross his arms over his chest. "Damn, whatsa matter with him?" he asked crossly.  
  
The violet eyed teen turned back to the blonde. "Can't you see how troubled he is? Téa left him today."  
  
"Téa left all of us today," Tristan cut in. "But you don't see the rest of us bitching and moaning about it."  
  
Yugi glared at his two friends. "The rest of us weren't in love with her, that's why?" He sighed at their confused faces. "Yami loved Téa with all his heart. He tried telling her that today, but she still left him. That's why he's so upset." He turned to Joey. "Wouldn't you be grieving too if Mai left you?"  
  
The blonde pouted at the thought. "I guess I would. But I'd get over it. She'd come back to me eventually. She loves me, I know that."  
  
The shorter nodded. "I know. But Yami doesn't even know if Téa felt the same way or not. I hope he's not blaming himself for her going away." 

* * *

Later that night, Yami lay in his bed, unable to sleep. He was all alone. Yugi had gone over to Joey's house for a sleepover and Grandpa Muto was out of town visiting a friend. He gazed up at the ceiling with tired, mournful eyes. His thoughts weren't on being home by himself, though.  
  
_'She's gone. She's really gone. She really left me. She's really gone. She's never coming back. I'm never going to see her again. She really left me. She's really gone...'_  
  
He closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. "Téa...I miss you..."  
  
Pulling the covers over his head, the spirit turned over onto his side. He opened his eyes, shivering as he stared blankly out the window. It was snowing outside again.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang. It was quiet, but Yami could hear it through the stillness of the house. Groggily, he looked to the clock. Seeing it was 1:04 in the morning, he rolled back over and chose to ignore whoever it was at the door. They could come back at a more rational hour.  
  
The doorbell sounded again.  
  
Yami glared at the wall. Who the hell would bother him at so early in the morning?  
  
_'It's probably Joey playing a prank or something stupid like that...'_ he concluded.  
  
It was silent for a few more minutes. The spirit smiled and burrowed down into the covers, desperate for some sleep. God knew he needed to get some shuteye or else he would be even more zombie-like than he was that evening.  
  
Just as he was about the fall asleep, the doorbell chimed for the third time. Yami cursed under his breath and threw the covers off himself. Sliding his slippers onto his bare feet, he made his way down the stairs and to the front door.  
  
"This had better not be another of Joey's tricks. If it is, I'll have to kill him," he mumbled, hugging himself to keep warm. "Keeping me from my much needed sleep...." It wasn't as though he would have fallen asleep soon, anyways. There was much too much on his mind still.  
  
After he reached the door, the former pharaoh unlocked the many locks and swung it open. His tired eyes landed on the form of a young girl. A young girl he knew all too well.  
  
Gaping like a fish, Yami sputtered to try and find the right words. All that came out was a high pitched, "_**Téa**_?!"  
  
Téa smiled sadly at him, her yellow coat covering her to keep the cold air away. She looked to the floor, not quite knowing what to say. This was the man whom she had left...even after he confessed his love for her. This was the man whose heart she had broken by choosing a snooty dance school over him.  
  
"Hi," she finally murmured.  
  
Yami stood speechless. His eyes were wide and he was still trying hard to form words. Téa, whom he thought had left, who he had cried over the whole day, was actually standing at his front door smiling at him.  
  
I...I...uh...oh gods..." he scratched the back of his neck and looked at her questionably. "W-what are you doing here?"  
  
The brunette shivered. "C-can I come inside?" she asked timidly.  
  
Yami nodded quickly and jumped out of her way, allowing her a clear passage into the house. He closed the door behind her. "I'll, um, make you some hot chocolate, okay?"  
  
Téa nodded. "Alright. Thank you."  
  
The spirit didn't answer. He disappeared into the kitchen. The brown haired teen wandered into the living room, careful not to run into anything. Sitting down on the couch, she waited for the puzzle spirit to return.  
  
After a few minutes, Yami came in with two steaming mugs of hot cocoa. He placed one mug in front of his friend and kept the other for himself. He looked down at the hot chocolate intently, not wanting to meet Téa's eyes.  
  
"So... why did you come back?"  
  
Téa was silent for a few minutes. She sipped her hot chocolate casually and then placed it gently on the coffee table. "I couldn't do it," she explained. "I couldn't leave."  
  
"Why not?" the former pharaoh asked. "You were so anxious to go. What reason was there to not leave?"  
  
"You."  
  
Crimson eyes widened at the answer. He hadn't expected her to say that. Closing his eyes, he turned his face the other way. "What? Was it because we fought and you felt bad?"  
  
The brunette shook her head frantically. "No! Not at all."  
  
"Didn't want to leave on a guilty conscience, then?" he inquired bitterly. He honestly didn't know why he was being so rude. He loved this girl more than anything.  
  
...Yet, she had trampled on his heart and left him behind to mend his own misfortune. He couldn't forget that so easily. And if she had come back just to pity him, well that was even worse than her going away.  
  
"No! I came back because I realized something!" Her blue eyes brimmed with tears. "I-I realized that I was wrong to think that couldn't have a future in Domino. Th-that I don't need New York."  
  
Yami raised his eyebrows. What was she saying?  
  
Téa sniffed and dried her eyes. "I-I realized how much I love it here in Domino. And how much everyone here means to me. And..." she looked up at him, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "I realized that...I'd rather my future be with you, Yami, than at some dance school by myself. Even if...even if I won't be famous or anything...I want my future to have _**you**_ in it."  
  
The spirit's mug of hot chocolate fell to the floor, its contents spilling onto the white carpet. But he didn't notice. _'She...she wants me in her future? She'd give up fame...give up being a Broadway dancer...just for me? Just so she could be with me?' _He smiled slightly. _'No one has ever done something like that before. I've always been the one who'd have to give up something.'  
_  
"I...I don't know what to say..." Yami admitted, feeling embarrassed, uncomfortable, and jubilant all at the same time.  
  
Téa grabbed both his hands in her own and rested her cheek on them. "Just say you love me still and that I didn't come too late," she pleaded, starting to cry once more.  
  
The spirit freed one of his hands and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Please don't cry," he said softly. He guided her head to his shoulder and patted her hair soothingly. "I do love you," he exclaimed, calming her fears. "It...It almost killed me to think that I'd never see you again..."  
  
"I'm sorry," Téa apologized, closing her eyes and tightening her grip on his one hand. "I was so wrapped up in myself...in chasing a _**stupid**_ dream...that I forgot about how my leaving would affect everyone else. I know most people accepted it, but you didn't. I should have acknowledged your feelings sooner."  
  
Yami smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to him. He grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and placed it over their bodies to keep them both warm. "You were just doing what you thought was best."  
  
"What I thought was best...that doesn't necessarily mean it _**was**_ the best for me. I know where I belong, Yami. And it isn't in America where I first figured it might be. I fit in here. In Domino, with you, and with all of my other friends. I belong here, wrapped up in your embrace."  
  
Téa smiled and looked up at him, blushing once more. "I now realize that I could never leave you. And I wouldn't change that for the world..."  
  
It was now Yami's turn to go red in the face. Scarlet orbs closed as he sighed happily. "I wouldn't either," he replied. "I like that you belong in my arms."  
  
The brunette moved her head and rested it on the former pharaoh's chest. She smiled and entwined her fingers with his. "Yami..." she began, gazing up at him fondly, "can we stay like this...can you stay with me forever?"  
  
The spirit grinned. "Forever..? I don't think that's long enough a time to be with you."  
  
Téa chuckled. "You're right. I want to be with you longer than that. After forever, will you still be by my side?"  
  
"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be than by your side, Téa."  
  
The brunette felt tears form once more by the touching words. She never would have suspected Yami to be this charming. He really was perfect. What the heck was she thinking when she wanted to leave him behind? "I'll be with you too."  
  
Yami nodded. "I know."  
  
It had stopped snowing by the time Téa and Yami closed their eyes to go to sleep. And when they woke up, they would still be wrapped up in each other's arms. Where they both belonged.  
  
_**The End**_

* * *

_A/N: I hoped people liked it!! I love the YamixAnzu/Téa pairing so much and have many fic ideas for that pairing! Ok....[holds up a little box] Reviews for the authoress???_


End file.
